


Lab Rats

by Bloodinwriting



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Kinda Cracky, M/M, Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodinwriting/pseuds/Bloodinwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this and had to write something:<br/>http://touchreceptors.tumblr.com/post/14016007740/flowerfistandbestialwail-in-a-simple</p><p>Little Rat Charles needs help escaping his tiny cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Rats

Little squeaks echo through the large cage, waking Erik from his sleep. ‘What the fuck?’ He thinks as he starts to look around. He looks over and finds a little brown rat trapped in a terribly small cage, its little body smashed against the sides. It continues to squeak itself to death when its eyes connect with the older brown speckled rat.

Erik grumbles and hefts himself up onto all fours and walks over to see what he can do. The brown rat in the little cage squeaks more persistently as Erik gets closer.

“My friend. Please, help me. This cage is way too small. Please.”

“Stop you’re whining let me see what I can do.” Erik squeaks back, he gets up on his hind legs and starts to sniff around the cage. His front paws scrape along the cage door as he searches for something to get the other rat out of this predicament.

As the larger rat works, the trapped one continues to squeak at him, “Hi, I’m Charles. I don’t know why the large ones put me in here but I was just minding my own business and then they plopped me into this awfully small cage. What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to get you out of there, you annoying little fur ball. Just shut up all ready.”

“Okay,” Charles squeaks sadly, his whiskers turning down. Erik sighs as he sees the depressing look on Charles’ face.

“Oh don’t act like I stole all your sweet treats or something. I just need to work this out.” Erik growls out as his paw finally connects to a lever and pushes it down. Charles squeaks in pleasure and surprise.

“Why thank you my friend. What’s your name?”

Erik turns towards the other rat, “My name is Erik,” He responds quietly. “Would you like some of my sweet treats?”

“Oh yes, that would be lovely,” Charles responds with a wag of his tail and he follows the older rat over to the food. Their tails brush as they eat happily next to each other.


End file.
